Don't Be Too Careless
by paramorexxemergency
Summary: Lillian LeBeau is a witch. Her brother, Michael, is pure human, nothing magical about him. So what happens when these two kids and their father move to Folks, Washington. They eventually fall in love and lose the one they love most.


I walked into the new house, the new house that my father wanted to live in. The new house on the other side of the country, I lived in New York City, New York and now I'm being moved to Folks, Washington, the most unknown place in the world.

Hi, my name is Lillian Isabel LeBeau. I'm a 16-year-old-[s]girl[/s] witch. Well I'm an elemental witch. That mean I can control all elements. So, in a little definition, I could be a fairy. I'm kind to all living and non-living things.

My family includes my dad, Alexander Micheal LeBeau, and my brother, Micheal Adam LeBeau. My mom died when I was five and Michael was seven of heart failure. My dad was devastated, but there wasn't anything to do about it. My mom was the full witch in the family and my dad was half wizard.

I'm starting Folks High this year as a freshman, while Mike starts his junior year. He will also drive us to school, and since he gets out before me, he'll come back and pick me up. My father pulled up to our house. It was a two story house. When we walked inside we saw that there were four bedrooms. One room would be a guest room. I walked by the room and saw that two were connected to its own bathroom and the other two weren't. I quickly ran to the room that was the smallest one with a walk in bathroom. When Mike realized that he just smiled.

"Go ahead, I know you're going to need it," Mike said.

"You two better not be fighting," I heard my dad say.

"No, we aren't fighting," we both yelled back.

"Good, because fighting gets you nowhere," My dad said as he came up the stairs and kissed the top of my head.

"We know dad," I said.

"Making sure, Lilly, you want to help out a bit," my dad asked.

"Sure, dad," I said with a smile then I took my wand out of my boot and waved it. Then all of the boxes were sent up to the respective rooms. Then I waved my wand again and all of the boxes were emptied and everything was put in its right place. The house looked as if we had been moved in for a week. I then picked up my wand. Our next door neighbor was the chief of the police in Folks. He came over earlier this morning and introduced himself.

"Oh, and the both of you start school tomorrow, and Lilly check out your closet, I figured you would get that room," my dad said as he went to his room. I being the curious little person I was went to my closet and saw that it was a walk in closet. I took my wand out again and waved it. Then my closet turned into a practice area. I smiled, and turned my closet back into a closet. I looked at the clock it flashed 8:38 pm. It was late, and I had school tomorrow, so I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning, and went down to make breakfast. I made scrambled eggs, toast, cheesy grits, bacon, and biscuits. When the timer for the biscuits went off my brother and dad came downstairs to eat.

"Smells good, Lil," Micheal said.

"Thanks Mike," I said.

"Don't forget school today, and Mike here," my dad tossed Mike the keys. Mike and me went back up stairs and got dressed and ready to go. I was the first one done so I went outside and saw a yellow chevy camaro. My brother was about to die. Just wait. 1…2…3.

"Oh my fucking god, a chevy camaro, dad are you fucking serious, this is mine," I heard my brother yell.

"Yes, son, it's yours as long as you do well, and bring your sister to school," my dad said as he walked out of the house locking the door in the process. We then got in my brothers car and he drove us to our new school Folks High School. We arrived and everyone, and yes, I mean everyone was staring at us. Great. I read the mind of several students and they were well not good. I, of course, was getting stares from the guys, but there were thoughts that I came across that weren't normal.

Is she like us?

No she smells too different

She not a werewolf either, she doesn't smell like wet dog

The boy with her must be her brother, but he doesn't smell like her

He's human, Alice

She's hearing our thoughts so block them now. Then the conversation ended and everything was quiet. We arrived at the secretary desk and received our schedules. I had southern history first. I knew everything about the south, I'm from there. I walked into my class and sat down in the open seat next to a wavy blonde haired boy with golden eyes. He seemed to be holding his breath around me. So I smelt my hair and smelled coconuts, my arms vanilla, my shirt dawn detergent. What could be so wrong with my smell, I thought I smelt good.

"Hi, I'm Lillian LeBeau," I said to him trying to see what was wrong.

"Jasper, Jasper Hale," he said, "Why is your necklace glowing?"

"What," I looked down and saw the necklace that my mother made for me. Each witch when born is made a necklace that will shine when they meet their soul mate. Then it stops or speeds up the aging process so they can match the age of the soul mate.

"Your necklace, you see its glowing," he said pointing at it.

"Oh, I don't know must be the lighting in the school," I said trying to seem like I didn't know.

"Oh okay," he said.

"Yeah, hey why are your eyes golden," I asked.

"The lighting in the school makes them that way," he said.

"Really," I asked.

"Yep," he replied. Then the teacher came in and started his lesson. When the bell rang I saw Jasper run out of the class, so I went to my next class Biology II. Now you're probably wondering why I'm in this class, well you see I was always really good in science so I tested out of the first few classes. So I was actually taking a senior class and no my brother wasn't in it. However there was this girl with short hair that reminded me of a pixie. She sat next to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she said.

"Hi, Lillian LeBeau," I said with a smile to match hers.

"Can I call you Lilly," she asked.

"Sure," I said.

"I can tell that we would be the best of friends," she said.

"I can too," I said as a vision came into my mind with me and her hanging out and shopping, but was it my vision or hers. I looked at her and saw that she was staring at me. So, it wasn't my vision then, "sorry for spacing out".

"Oh, don't worry I do it to," she said with a smile.

"Oh, cool," I said with a smile.

"Well, you have anyone to sit with at lunch," she asked.

"No, I don't. I don't even know where my brother is sitting," I said.

"You have a brother," she asked.

"Yeah, his name is Michael," I said.

"Oh, he was in my last class. Are you two twins," she asked.

"No, I'm just really good in science and math so I tested out of a lot of classes," I told her. Then the bell rang, she grabbed my hand, and dragged me to the cafeteria. We got into the line and I bought a slice of cheese pizza, chicken nuggets, chocolate pudding, and a coke. I followed her to a table with five other people, my brother, that guy from history class, Jasper, this girl with long blonde hair, a boy with wavy golden brown hair, and a boy well built with brown hair.

"Hi, guys, this is my new friend Lilly. Lilly meet my family Edward, Japer, Rosalie, and Emmett. I believe you already know your brother," Alice said with a smile. Then she sat next to my brother and I took the only seat left next to Jasper.

During lunch Alice invited my family and I to go over for dinner tonight. My brother said we would talk to my dad before and then call the Cullens before getting ready. I felt myself spacing out, I was seeing my brother. He looked different, and his hand was entwined with Alice's. I looked to my left and saw Jasper wrapping an arm around my waist. There was someone else I didn't know. She was walking down the stairs with Edward. Her hair was light brown and wavy. Her eyes were brown, not like the Cullen's eyes at all. She was completely different than the Cullen's and me. She was actually human. The human then looked at me and my vision went blurry and I couldn't make out any sounds.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lillian, Lillian," I heard my brother shout as he shook me. I awoke from my vision to see that I was on the floor of the cafeteria. Jasper helped me up and placed my arms around his neck and lifted me up.

"I'll take her to the nurses' station," Jasper said.

"I'll go with you," Michael said. Then the two walked to the nurses' station while Jasper carried me. When we arrived at the nurses' station the nurse wasn't there and then they went to the office to have me checked out so they could bring me to the hospital. Jasper carried me to Mike's car, and rode with us to the hospital, only because Jasper knew where the hospital was, since Mike and I just moved to town.

When we arrived at the hospital Jasper carried me from the car into the hospital. I wonder why I have to be here. Man I have a headache. Then my dad showed up with a doctor who looked very young.

"Mike what happened," my dad asked.

"Alex these are you kids, you've been telling me about," the doctor asked.

"Yes, they are, and is that one yours, Carlisle," my dad asked.

"Yes, he is. Now Jasper what happened," the man named Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, Carlisle. She just blanked out like Alice does, but she fell from her chair in the café and hit her head on the table and started shaking then Mike called her name and she came too," Jasper said.

"Alright, Nurse, please escort these two gentlemen with my daughter to a room. I just want to check her out to make sure she is perfectly fine," my father said to the nurse.

"Yes, doctor," she said, "follow me."

Jasper and Mike followed the nurse to an empty room.

"Place her on the bed so Doctor LeBeau, can check on her," the nurse said. Jasper placed me on the bed. Then a few minutes later my dad and Carlisle came in.

"Lillian this is Doctor Cullen, he knows about us because he is very similar," my dad said to me. I nodded in response. I seemed to have lost my voice I wonder if that girl had something to do about it.

"Lillian, can you tell me about the vision," my dad asked. I went to speak but couldn't. So I shook my head in disappointment. Then I looked at my dad and scribbled in the air as to say 'Give me a pen and a piece of paper'.

"I have a better idea than pen and paper. Jasper go back to school and bring Edward here," Doctor Cullen said. Then Jasper left the room.

"Lillian, Edward is my son and he is a mind reader," Doctor Cullen continued, "Lilly, my family and I are vampires, but we don't eat human blood only animal. I heard that my daughter, Alice, asked you and your family to dinner. So Alex are you all going to come?"

"Yes, I don't see why not," my dad replied then at that moment Jasper and Edward came into the room.

"Edward I want you to look into Lilly's mind, while she replays the vision. Lillian start remembering it," Carlisle said.

When I was done remembering the vision Edward looked at me for an answer. Then stated that whoever the girl was in my vision she was someone who had a great power and didn't like me seeing her in my visions. I merely glared at him in response, and then looked to my dad as if to say, 'what can you do to fix it'.

"There isn't anything I can do sweetie except keep you home till it wears off. Unless Dr. Cullen knows something he can do to help," my dad said and then looked to Dr. Cullen for an answer.

"No, Alexander. There isn't anything I can do, but I think you can keep her home till it wears off. It'd be better that way. Plus my kids are in some of her classes and can get the work she misses. Right, Jasper," Dr. Cullen asked.

"Right, Carlisle," Jasper replied.

"She wants to know when she can go home, and when will this wear off," Edward said reading my mind.

"We don't know and if that invite for dinner is still open, then right after this and then you can get ready for dinner," my dad said.

"Well of course Alex. It gives Esme something to do, and she has always wanted to use our kitchen but never had a reason too," Carlisle said laughing.

"Well then kids go home and get ready, we're going to have dinner with the Cullens tonight," my dad said. He hates cooking. I merely rolled my eyes in response, knowing my dad too well.

~~Fast forward ~~

Mike and I finally got home and I decided to go up to my room and work on my magic, mainly my wand less magic, which entailed me not to speak. My first spell was to move things. I decided to work small. An apple, Easy. Next was a small table, simple. Then I finally got to the hard part a couch. That took a lot of time to get, and when I finally got it I heard my dad walk into house and yell for us to hurry up and get ready so we can leave.

I left the house in skinny jeans, mid-calf black boots, and a knee length black and white dress. My hair was slightly wavy, and my make-up was professionally done. I looked like a model right out of a magazine.


End file.
